Christmas Wishes
by Joley123
Summary: "You. I asked Santa for you to love me."  "And you got me." Puck replied, stealing a kiss as if there were mistletoe above them.  Lauren smiled, her face as red as Santa's jacket. She turned to Brittany.  "Maybe there is a Santa after all"  Luck fluff


It was senior year for the glee club at McKinley, right before Christmas break to be exact. Instead of practicing at that afternoon's rehearsal, the group decided to decorate for the holidays, reminiscent of the year before.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Finn said as he hung a few ornaments on the almost ceiling-length tree.

"Maybe Santa is trying to remind us to stay together for Christmas." Brittany suggested, her belief in him not fading, even with her friends hinting at the lack of his existence. She would choose not to understand.

"That must be it." Santana smiled and pecked her girlfriend on the cheek. After nationals, Santana had come to terms with her sexuality, she and Brittany have been together ever since.

The group stood back to admire the tree, all that was missing was the star. Rachel was holding it, which was no surprise considering she still considered herself the star of the group.

She reached up to put the star on, but she was too short. Sam picked her up by the waist and hoisted her up so she could place the star. He placed her back down and she hugged him, they were probably the last couple anyone expected, but they somehow worked well.

But amongst the mess of high school, the changing times, and the raging hormones, one thing some how managed to remain the same.

Luck.

Lauren and Puck, that is.

Oddly enough, they've had one of the longest lasting relationships in glee club, second only to Tina and Mike, who just managed to avoid all drama.

Puck and Lauren weren't always as fortunate.

Whether it was torture Lauren was subjected to from the cheerleaders or temptation that nearly lured Puck away by other hot girls, many things tried to tear the unlikely duo apart.

"What the hell do you like about her?" Sam had asked. He wasn't really trying to be mean, he just couldn't understand.

Asking Puck why he liked Lauren was like asking Sam why he liked Avatar; you were bound to get a long answer and end up regretting asking.

But Puck just smiled and ran his hand through his mohawk.

"She's Lauren." was all he said as he walked off, leaving the blonde boy standing there, very confused.

After that, no one really questioned Puck's attraction to Lauren.

"Babe?" Puck snapped his fingers in front of his girlfriend's spaced out face. Lauren had been in a daydream, reminiscing on their history together. She shrugged off her lack of focus and was expecting him to do the same.

But no, that's not how Noah Puckerman works.

"You're so cute when you daydream, must've been about yours truly." He teased, and then playfully kissed her neck.

She pushed him off. "Get over yourself." She smirked as he got back up and brushed himself off.

"How could anyone get over something like this?" He said, shooting her a winning smile.

She rolled her eyes but was clearly amused.

"Aw how cute, you have a crush on yourself." She mocked in a fake cooing tone. "Be careful though, the guy you're in love with is a cocky asshole."

"Don't you mean you'd love my…"

He was cut off by Rachel.

"Ew, please don't finish that sentence!" She said, looking at them with a horrified glare, causing a few others to snicker.

"I don't get it." Finn said blankly. Brittany shrugged in response, knowing about as much (or technically as little) as he did.

"Don't sweat it, Finnocence." Puck smirked, his arm now around Lauren.

Suddenly, Brittany's face lit up with an idea. "Let's go visit Santa!" She exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. There was a collective groan but Santana's death glare silenced them.

"Of course we can go, Britt." Santana said in the sweet voice she only used when speaking to her.

"No one told her yet?" Lauren whispered to Puck, referring to the fact that Santa doesn't exist.

He shook his head. "Just let her dream."

"Will there be Asian Santa this time?" Tina asked as they headed out the door.

"What are you gonna ask Santa for?" Brittany was asking Mercedes. She rolled her eyes but couldn't resist smiling at the girl's innocent happiness.

"Maybe a new car, tired of driving around in that hunk of junk." She replied, referring to her broken down, hand-me-down car.

Brittany nodded, and then turned to Lauren, who was standing nearby, holding hands with Puck.

"What about you, Lauren?" She asked.

Lauren shrugged. "I don't see the point of wishing for things."

Brittany pouted. "But you did last year!"

Lauren blinked, remembering exactly what happened.

"_I want Puckerman to love me, he's a fox." _

And now here they were, standing there hand in hand, like it had come full circle. Then she cracked a smile, a genuine one.

"Yeah….and it came true." She said, her face tinted a gentle pink shade.

Puck looked at her, tilting his head in confusion. He pulled her aside slightly.

"What did you ask for?" He asked, honestly curious.

She blushed deeper, staring at her feet. "You. I asked Santa for you to love me."

"And you got me." Puck replied, stealing a kiss as if there were mistletoe above them.

Lauren smiled, her face as red as Santa's jacket. She turned to Brittany.

"Maybe there is a Santa after all." She said warmly.

Brittany lit up like the big mall Christmas tree. "I told you so!"

And with that, she was next in line, and Brittany sat on the Santa's lap.

"I wish me and my friends stayed this happy forever!" She exclaimed, earning a few 'Awws' from the others.

She smiled and got off and went back to Santana.

"Lauren, you're up next." She said, but Lauren didn't move.

"My Christmas wish already came true."


End file.
